


Conflagratio

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Genital Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-21
Updated: 2011-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When has my stripping you naked not ended in at least one orgasm?" He leaned in close enough to kiss Draco but stopped short, instead casting a light binding spell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflagratio

Preparing for his moments with Draco was something of a part time job. A great deal of thought and preparation accompanied most ideas, though this one had come to him while making a flu-ease potion, and had been brought forward in memory most recently.

Keeping Draco busy and out of his hair while he worked it out was simple; he set him to dicing shrivelfig and working on a few things that wouldn't turn to disaster if they ended up left in a pile on the counter in the basement where he'd set up his potions lab. It was generally enough for him to pay little or no attention to exactly what Severus was doing, which was carefully pulling the skin off of a good solid piece of ginger, admiring it while he made sure there was a faint indentation curved into the body.

Just enough.

For a while after that he worked on a second piece, gently paring and smoothing the length of it, and it was difficult not to hum to himself as he went along. The idea of it was something of a delight, and Draco would struggle beautifully.

He did love to watch Draco squirm.

"Draco, why don't you disrobe," he offered, once he had a lovely round bulb at the tip of the narrower one.

The automatic glance that earned him was suspicious, and certainly earned considering his plans. "I thought we were going to start brewing shortly."

He really never should have made Severus beg.

"There are other ingredients that need to sit and wait." Severus waved his wand, clearing off one of the work benches. "I think you'll enjoy this." He certainly would.

It was delightful to feel that silvery gaze on him, sharp and calculating even as Draco reached up and began to unbutton his shirt left-handed, watching Severus every single second. "Really, now."

"Really." He left the ginger on the table, but moved over to help Draco unclothe himself. Still, the smell of it was in the air, along with everything else they'd been cutting. "Just trust me."

That statement didn't seem to make Draco any less distrustful although he let Severus help him strip down until the only thing left was a sock. He pulled that off himself and then looked up, curious and careful. "Well... I'm naked."

"When has my stripping you naked not ended in at least one orgasm?" He leaned in close enough to kiss Draco but stopped short, instead casting a light binding spell.

That didn't earn him much of a struggle, but it did get him quite the pretty pout even as the spell went to work, tugging Draco down onto the bench and settling him very prettily into position. He was already getting hard even as he looked up at Severus with an expression somehow mingling wantonness with the notion that Severus had something planned that he might not like.

"Mmmhm, lovely. Two plugs," Severus said, moving back to the table where he'd left the ginger.

The squeak that earned him was anticipated, and if he hadn't wanted so badly to hear Draco moaning and cursing as well as watch him struggling, he'd have gagged him. He might still, he supposed, bringing the two pieces of ginger and a bowl of water with him.

"Dallben, that's what you're planning? No!" He sounded just a bit panicky. "Severus, that's going to...."

"Burn a little, yes." He was trying to sound only mildly excited at the prospect, while he set the bowl down nearby. It would be better if he did the anal plug first -- Severus expected more intense squirming with the second piece.

"Severus, I don't...."

So much for the hope of listening to him. It was quite a bit nicer, though, to have his mouth covered with a motion of his wand, muffling the words. Besides, it wasn't as if Draco had any particular options available to him as protests were not going to work. Severus was going to do what he wanted to do. "I think you're going to enjoy this," Severus reiterated, smiling as he bent Draco's right leg at the knee. The bindings adjusted automatically, holding him in place. Such a pretty sight. "I've been informed the sensation is quite intense."

Hmmm, yes. Muffling him was going to work out quite well, because Draco was still making the most delicious noises, partially protest, partially lust. He did seem a bit worried about the ginger in the bowl, but then, Draco had always been very good at potions. Very good at projecting them forward into what they might be, which had taken some skill to teach, but he was surely already imagining the properties of ginger in relation to his sexual organs. He lifted up the wet ginger and smirked as he made sure Draco was looking at it.

The whimper was extraordinarily gratifying, and so he leaned down and gently pressed a kiss to the tip of Draco's nose, just for that sound. "All mine," Severus sighed. He pressed the tip against Draco's ass, slightly slimy and slick, and just slowly pushed it in. The point wasn't through penetration, after all, but the sensation that would build soon.

He held such delight in those soft sounds, the pleading that Draco was clearly inclined to do despite the spell keeping him from doing so. The noises in his throat and his chest were delicious, however, and he hoped they would only get better as the evening continued. The rocking, squirming motion of Draco's hips, slow though it was as yet, certainly implied that was the case.

"Does that feel interesting?" He waited for the nod yes or the headshake no. Either way, he was going to carry on, but he liked to have a gauge.

No, no, no was the answer from the shake of his head, but Severus had always been able to tell when Draco was lying, and when the lie was told out of dread for whatever might come next if he told the truth. That had been extremely irritating when he was a child. As a very attractive young man in his bed with interesting sexual practices, it was something of a delight.

It was the no no no that actually meant yes, because real nos from Draco held a note of something else to them, something too familiar to Severus ever to press at actual nos. A look in his eyes, terror at the concept. This was a much nicer shake of his head that encouraged Severus to pick up the slimmer piece of ginger.

Draco's eyes widened so prettily at that, though it was clear that he had no real understanding as yet of what Severus planned. The rocking of his hips did seem to be increasing, and with it also the strength of his erection. His beautiful hard erection that Severus gave a few strokes with one damp hand, smearing water and ginger oil on the outside of Draco's dick. Severus took his time, and then brandished the bulbous ended ginger sliver. Draco was already shaking his head violently, and there was a certain sheen to that lovely gaze that was certainly inspiring.

With a flick of his wand, he tightened the bonds, keeping Draco still. It didn't keep him quiet -- moans, whimpers, no words -- but it did give him the opportunity to carefully, gently begin sliding the ginger into the small opening at the tip of his cock.

Draco shuddered violently and shook his head again, eyes shutting tightly. The pleading made Severus want to kiss him desperately. Instead, he seated the ginger and reached down to cup Draco's testicles in his hand, roll them gently back and forth.

"If I ungag you," Severus offered, letting it trail off because he wanted to hear that sweet whingy begging, the discomfort in Draco's voice.

That seemed to get him the response he wanted, a nodding of Draco's head. His entire body shimmied for a moment, struggling violently against Severus's magic before he stilled, dropped his head back and gave a sob.

After that little show, how could he not ungag him? Severus twitched his free hand, and pulled the gagging spell off while he gave Draco another stroke. "What was that?"

The shaking increased, and Draco drew in a hard breath through his nose before opened his mouth, letting out another sob. "Burns. Burns, Severus, it, please. Please, I'm sorry...."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. You're beautiful like this." He stretched his fingers out, smiling at him as he gave Draco's dick another stroke. It was still just as hard as it had been to start, implying that it wasn't so very painful. Then again, perhaps it was.

Beautiful was an understatement; Draco was struggling, tears welling up and spilling over, and the sounds he made were so very delicious. "But I am sorry! I am, if you'd, I can't..." Being sorry didn't make any particular difference. Severus was enjoying himself immensely from the pleasure of watching the full-body writhe, the steady rock of hips against restraints, hearing the hiccoughed breaths.

He just wanted to make him come, make him come so hard it hurt and then have to deal with the lingering sensation, and he wanted to watch Draco while it happened.

Words spilled out of him, frantic at first, then lazier. Pleading, begging, so pretty, and Severus gave him more room to squirm only to gently reach out and stroke Draco's cock, squeezing it just a little to increase the pressure of the flesh against the ginger. He gave a sound that Severus greatly hoped to hear again soon, and trembled from his toes all the way up.

"Mmm. Yes, that's a lovely look on you," Severus sighed, fondling his balls lightly before just stroking his other hand over Draco's shivering flank. "Hard as a rock, begging me, pleading, in pain but wanting more." Safely.

"Please, please, please..." His lips were red and bitten, chest flushed, cheeks flaming. He was reduced to nothing more than pleas and soft words, tears and a desperate sort of squirm as if he knew that it wasn't ending too soon. "Please." So hoarse that he couldn't help leaning down to capture that mouth and kiss him.

Kiss him and stroke him hard, waiting until Draco's hips were hammering into his fingers before he pulled out the plug, pushing it out with his thumb. He felt the sudden quaver of motion, the way that Draco almost went limp for just a second before continuing to squirm a little more slowly, moaning into Severus's mouth low and thready, needily.

"It burns, doesn't it?" Severus smiled against Draco's mouth, started to trail kisses down his neck. Just tasting, enjoying while he kept stroking until those lean hips had to ache from movement.

A sob was his only answer, so sweet. So tender, and it was fairly innocuous, all things considered. There were many other options that would have been more harmful and less entertaining. "Please..." He sounded drugged. "Please, sir, please..."

Please, and all Severus could do was keep stroking, squeezing, changing the pace as he imagined what Draco's asshole felt like. Fire, he'd imagine, and his dick only a little less so, better all the time, and Draco still in tears but pushing desperately up to his hand with every possible motion. He was close, so close, all it would take would be Severus's thumb, and he rubbed it across the head gently, hints of ginger still there.

Just enough, just a wonderful feeling of Draco spilling into his hand, making the smooth stroke wetter until he stopped, letting his fingers tease down to the plug that he would, sadly, have to pull out.

Draco's breath was still hitching, chest heaving with orgasm and tears, and he moaned pitifully when Severus dislodged the finger of ginger, dropping it back into the bowl and then moving to stroke over the skin of his inner thigh. "Oh god."

Severus pressed a kiss to Draco's side, idly. "Thank you. That was quite the performance."

Gray eyes blinked, hazy with too much sensation, tired. "Mmmm."

Perhaps Draco locking himself in the bathroom hadn't been such a bad thing after all.


End file.
